User talk:PDXBlazer
Porcupines Yeah, thanks. I left that one as a mouse since I couldn't find a decent porcupine image. If you happen across a good free-to-use one or even can make one, be my guest! Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 04:13, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Spinnetod Please allow me a comment to "Spinnetod". "Spinnetod" is not a common german term. We call ist "Spinnentod" (Spinne=singular and Spinnen=plural). The singular we use für example in this term: "spinnefeind". That means, that a person hates another person very badly. Greetings from Germany vipere Vipere (talk) 12:29, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Speculation If you don't want speculation you should know theres also a section on the Endzichen Grimm page. General MGD 109 (talk) 20:13, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Calendar Thanks! I figured there had to be a good way for me to tell when it was time to run by the comic book shop without using Google Calendar! Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 21:59, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Template I selected the template using the visual tab, from the list and it must have inserted the word 'Template' automatically, all I saw was the green jigsaw piece. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 06:36, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Grimm Magazine Was the advertised magazine ever published? I have never seen it. If it was, do we need a page? I can't help with the page since I've never seen the publication.-- 21:13, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah it was released back in March. I'm not sure if it deserves a page or not. I never bought/read it. :: Didn't take the world by storm? If someone is interested, they can start a page. I'll help with formatting.-- 21:37, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't think it was supposed to be a big deal. I think it was mostly just done for fun because it didn't have a whole lot other than some cast interviews from what I've seen and maybe some behind the scenes things from episodes. ::::Lost's mag had thirty-one issues. I guess it sold better. My experience flipping through the Lost pub in grocery stores was that it was filled with innuendo and questions the stars never quite answered 'cause they weren't allowed to. ("What's going to happen next?") -- 21:48, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Hexenbiests and Season3 Why are Hexenbiests mentioned in Category:Season_Three_Types, but not on Season_3? Dragonfighter1 (talk) 09:59, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :Because you added the category on May 26. :Oops sorry. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 19:05, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Recurring Cast I'm a little confused by your deletion criteria. You seem to be adding characters to the recurring section of season pages and deleting the actor/cast page.-- 19:11, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :I'm deleting page of the people who were co-stars that appeared in multiple episodes if there is little to no info about the actor. Most of them have barely anything about them and I thought it made more sense to just not have a page than a blank article. I'm currently going through the stubs and I'm only adding people to the list because they were missing. ::Okay, now I understand.-- 19:26, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :::I've gone through all the stubs and got them down from 200 to 99. ::::One of the less fun jobs on a wiki...-- 00:50, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yeah... I'll probably spend the next few or more days working on the last 99 stubs. They're mostly cast members, directors, and writers. Videos Did you see the note here?-- 16:59, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Those could be handy, especially for season 1. Many of the scenes used on the season 1 episode articles were from Hulu and now they're deleted and I need to finish going through and deleting those. When I have time I may use some of those new videos and add them to season 1 episodes. Hopefully the Grimm Youtube doesn't delete their videos from season 2. :If it does, maybe the Wikia side will pick them up...-- 20:18, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Summaries I have done a summary of episode 1, is that the sort of thing, both in length and detail you were thinkin of? I don't think all the episodes will be as long, since I am asuming that this section should only cover the major plot points and story arcs. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 17:22, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :It probably doesn't need to be so long since it's just a summary. I was thinking the overall summary of the season would be around that long, but do what you think looks good and we can maybe cut the summary down when you finish with the other episodes. And yeah only do major things. Maybe mention a little info on filler episodes, but it doesn't really matter. Good job so far. :Something more like the next part, or is that too short? It is not complete as I have still to introduce Rosalee, comment on Hank's mental state and mention the friendship with Monroe. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 01:56, July 20, 2013 (UTC)